This invention generally relates to vehicle suspensions. More particularly, this invention relates to an electronically controlled vehicle suspension that is dynamically adjustable while the vehicle is in motion.
A variety of vehicle suspension systems are known. Typical passenger vehicles include basic suspension systems while heavy duty vehicles sometimes include more complex systems having adjustable features. For example, the amount of air within hydraulic shock absorbers can be adjusted to provide a firmer or softer ride. The limitations on such systems, however, include the fact that the adjustment can only be made when the vehicle is stationary (i.e., no dynamic adjustments are possible while the vehicle is in motion). Conventional systems are not capable of adjusting the suspension system in response to varying road conditions while the vehicle is in transit.
Heavy duty vehicles present special considerations including the need to reduce the amount of energy transferred to the driver of the vehicle. The large masses associated with heavy duty vehicles typically require suspension systems that support the loads but, at the same time, render the vehicle relatively uncomfortable for a driver. The typical experience of a driver of a heavy duty vehicle includes an excessive amount of vibration or bouncing of the driver's seat.
Additionally, the cargo within the heavy duty vehicle is typically subjected to undesirably large amounts of energy transfer caused by forces imposed on the vehicle by road conditions. This is especially troublesome when transporting relatively fragile or sensitive cargo.
In view of the shortcomings and drawbacks associated with conventional suspension systems, it would be desirable to provide a suspension system that is dynamically adjustable to compensate for varying road conditions. This invention provides such a suspension system that minimizes the amount of energy transferred to a driver, passenger or cargo within a vehicle that is caused by variations in a road surface, for example. Additionally, a suspension designed according to this invention provides enhanced safety features as will be described below.